Saint Tail-Abusive Uncle
by shaniaswafford12345
Summary: When Meimi meets her Uncle and learns of his charges, she unknowingly lets Seira become a victim to her Uncle's sexual abuse. Can Meimi put a stop to the abuse?
1. Chapter 1

Saint Tail: Abusive Uncle

Chapter 1

Meimi was talking to her parents. "My Uncle? I have a Uncle?" She happily asked her mother. Her Mother was very wary of her older brother, so she warns Meimi.

"Meimi, dear? Please, don't leave your best friend by herself with him." Eimi warned.

"Why?" Meimi was very confused. Eimi couldn't answer, so Gen (I don't know to spell his full name) had to answer.

"Well, truthfully he just got out of jail a few weeks ago, and he wanted somewhere to go." Gen answered.

"An ex-con?!" Meimi was shocked. _I'm never going to leave Seira by __**herself **__with an ex-con!_

So after Meimi's Uncle had gotten to their house, Meimi's parents had left for their vocation. The man noticed that Meimi was a bit weary. "Don't worry, I might be a ex-con but I'm not that cruel." He explained.

"What's your name, Uncle?" Meimi asked.

"Joe. Do you have any friends, Meimi?" Joe asked.

"Of course, sir. I have about 20 friends, but only of them is my best friend." Meimi explained.

"Will she visit?" Joe was very interested to meet Meimi's best friend.

"I'll see if the Sister will let her." Meimi says, walking out the door with a goodbye. Meimi ran to the police department. "Mr. Asuka? What charges do Joe Hanoka(Sorry, forgot her surname) have?" Meimi asked the detective.

"Rape and murder charges, Meimi." He answered. Meimi left with a horrified look on her face. _No way! That Extreme?_ Meimi thought. She ran to the Church and asked the Sister if Seira could come over her house. She agreed and let Seira go with Meimi. Seira was realizing the way Meimi was acting. She had a strong grip on her arm, as if pulling a child away from something.

"What's wrong, Meimi? Meimi please. You're hurting me." Meimi let go of Seira's arm quickly.

"Sorry, Seira. I nervous about letting you meet my Uncle Joe. He just got of prison." Meimi confessed. Seira convinced Meimi to let her meet him.

"Hey, Uncle Joe. I brought her along. Want to meet her?" Meimi says, opening the house door.

"Sure." Joe said. Meimi had to coax her shy friend to come in the house. _Must be shy. _He thought. A small squeak must have escaped Seira, because with all of Meimi's tugging, she ended up on the floor. Meimi blushed, seeing Seira's undergarments. She helped Seira off the floor and into a seat.

"Sorry, Seira. Anyway, Uncle Joe, this is the best friend I was talking about. Seira Mimori. 13 years of age and is very mature. She's also shy." Meimi explained. Seira's knees buckled against each other, signaling her nervousness as Uncle Joe was staring at her body. Meimi left to go take a shower, unknowingly defying Eimi's warning.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Saint Tail is not mine. So on to chapter 2, then.

As Meimi was running the shower, Uncle Joe went and sat by Seira. The man frightens her by rubbing her exposed thighs. Seira let out a whimper, but Joe silenced her by covering her mouth. Joe explored the younger girl's body with his hand. Joe slips his hand inside Seira's shirt and stroked her breasts. She lets out a squeak in the man's hand. Seira then realized something. _So, this was why she was scared to let me meet him. Please, Meimi. Hurry_. Meimi heard Seira's scream, but it sounded muffled. She assumed that Uncle Joe was playing with her. But, boy was she wrong.

"Please stop." Seira says, but Joe can only hear her muffles. He quickly released her and got back to his regular seat.

"I'm sure Meimi told you I'm a ex-con. I have charges for rape and murder." Joe told Seira. She whimpered. "But, if you be a good girl I might leave you alone." Joe says, quietly. Seira wanted to leave, to be in her adoptive mother's arms. Meimi got out the shower and let Seira use it. Joe follows Seira into the bathroom. When Seira noticed the man, she back up against the bathroom's corner. Joe had her trapped.

The man let out a chuckle and came closer to Seira. "What do you want?" Seira asked, fearfully. The man approached Seira.

"I just want to get to know you, inside and out." Joe says, creepily. He was close to Seira. Too close. It was only until Meimi realizes the warning when Joe went in with Seira. She ran quickly to the bathroom door.

"Uncle, if you touch her, I'm gonna get you a restraining order." She threatened. Uncle Joe quickly got out the bathroom. Meimi went in and locked the door. Joe had taken off Seira's shirt, so she had made it in time. "Sorry Seira. I had forgotten Mom's warning too late." Meimi says, hugging Seira tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I wanted to scream, but whenever my knees knocked to each other, everything's else can't work right."

A/N: I'm going to end it here now, so I'll do Chapter 3 and 4 later. I do not know how many chapters this is going to have so, please enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Meimi started a shower, while Seira sat in a chair. The younger girl was nervous. _It's only Meimi. She won't hurt me._ Seira thought, thinking about what Joe would've have done if Meimi hadn't save her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Sorry, I didn't know what to write so I skip this scene. This after Meimi and Seira had their shower... together.)

"Meimi, I so glad you helped me." Seira says, putting on her nightshirt.

"How could I not? It was my fault you was almost violated." Meimi says, guiltily. _How can I sit here and call myself her friend? I'm her best friend. I'm supposed to look after her and protect her. What kind of friend am I if I can't even protect her from my Uncle?_ Meimi thought. She was beating herself over what Joe did. "Shit!" Meimi says, aloud. Seira looked at Meimi. Meimi's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Seira. I'll see you in my room." Meimi left.

She approached her Uncle. "Well, if isn't my niece." Joe says, hugging Meimi. Meimi tried to attack him, but..."If you attack me, I'll make her suffer even more. I do want to see if she can break." Joe says, threateningly.

"I'll do whatever you want, just leave her out of it." Meimi said.

"Will you let me bed you?" Joe asked.

"Oh hell no! Anything, but that and the others." Meimi shouted. Joe chuckled.

"You leave me no choice then." Joe quickly ran up the stairs in 5 seconds. Meimi was in a daze, but snapped out of it when she heard a scream. Joe then reappeared with Seira in his arms. He had a knife towards her throat and his arm around her waist.

"Let her go!" Meimi shouted.

"Then let me bed you." Joe says, nuzzling Seira. She whimpered in fear.

Joe had enough. He needed to do a girl, so he slammed Seira down on the ground. He ripped off her pants and undergarments. He took out his member and slammed it inside of Seira. She screamed. Meimi looked, shocked. Blood started to come from Seira and Joe cummed inside the girl. Seira had no choice, but to take it all in. "You monster!" Meimi pulled Joe away from Seira and punched him. They started to fight like wild animals. Unknowingly, Eimi and Gen were back from their vacation. They heard the commotion outside. They unlocked the door and founded Meimi and Joe fighting.

"Did he touch you?" Eimi asked Seira. The scared girl wrapped herself on Eimi and cried. Eimi gasped seeing blood come out.

_He raped her. A sweet child._ Eimi thought. Looking at the fight, Meimi was winning.

A/N: I going to leave this chapter here the way it is. Please enjoy and I do chapter 4 soon!


	4. Chapter 4

After getting Uncle Joe arrested, Meimi consoled Seira. A female doctor was trying to find out if Seira was pregnant or not. After a few minutes, the doctor told Meimi that Seira was going to be pregnant. "A child? For someone so young, I hope, she'll be okay." The doctor says and Meimi thought the same thing.

"Does she have parents?" The doctor asked.

"No, ma'am. But my parents will be eager to help her." Meimi told the doctor. The doctor was okay with that and she left. But before she left, she turned to Meimi and smiled.

"Help her tonight and the rest of her days. She's going to be scarred for the rest of her life. Please, take good care of her. Will you do that for me, please?" The doctor asked Meimi. Meimi nodded her head, grinning like she had won something. The doctor left and Eimi went towards her daughter, carrying a sleeping Seira.

"Is she carrying a baby?" Eimi asked, rocking Seira like a baby, because she stirred a little violently. Meimi nodded her head and rubbed Seira's stomach.

"She's going to be a mother and a great one at that." Meimi said. _Does she want to raise the child with Seira?_ Eimi thought, looking at her daughter caressing a sleeping Seira's cheek. "I promise. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Meimi swore. Eimi noticed that Meimi was clenching her fist a little too tightly, so she wrapped her hand around Meimi's hand.

"Meimi, it's not your fault. You tried everything you could." Eimi told Meimi. Meimi sighed and smiled at Seira. Meimi sobbed silently.

"I nearly forgot your warning, Mother! It is my fault!" Meimi grieved. Eimi settled Seira in Meimi's waiting arms.

"Dear, it's not your fault. You've protected her the best way you could." Eimi told Meimi. Meimi sighed.

Nine months Later...

Seira was going into early labor! She screamed in pain as Meimi held her hand tightly. "Alright! Almost there, Seira-san! Give me one more push!" Rina encouraged Seira. With one final scream, Seira's child was born. The Sister took the baby from Rina and looked at the child and Seira.

"Congratulations! It's a boy, Seira. Do you still want to keep him?" She asked Seira.

"Yes, he's mine and someone else, but I'll be okay." Seira told the Sister. Meimi looked at the child and sighed sadly and in relief. He looked mostly like Seira. She sighed sadly, because the child was also her Uncle's.

"What are you going to name him, Seira-chan?" Meimi asked the young girl. Seira thought for about a minute or two.

"How about Logan? Logan Mimori, if that's okay with you?" Seira suggested to the Sister. Sister laughed.

"I'm not the one you should be asking, Seira. Ask your secret crush over there." She told Seira, suggesting that she asked Meimi and not her.

"Meimi, is it okay with you?" Seira asked Meimi, shyly. Meimi giggled at her crush's cuteness.

"Of course, Seira-chan. Will you be my girl?" Meimi bravely asked. Rina groaned in relief.

"Finally! You asked her! Good grief, I thought it was going to take you forever!" Rina complained to Meimi. Meimi narrowed her eyes at the girl, but smiled at Seira.

"Sure. I'll be yours, Meimi-sa- Meimi-chan." Seira corrected herself.


	5. Chapter 5 and Information

6 Years Later...

18-year-old Seira was with 4-year-old Logan Mimori. Meimi was at home, doing something "important", so she sent Seira and Logan outside the house. An black car pulled up close to Seira and Logan. Logan got something from Meimi- Their protectiveness of someone important. Logan threw his small body in front of Seira, earning a snicker from the man inside. "No, Meimi-chan. Help." Seira begged quietly.

"Meimi's going to have to do the job if I have you. She can keep the kid, I want you." Joe told Seira. Seira gulped in fear and whimpered as Joe gave Logan a letter. "Give that to that girl she's always with." Joe says, grabbing Seira and he pulled her into the car. He drove off and left Logan by himself. He ran home to Meimi, crying.

"Auntie! He took Mommy and I couldn't protect her!" He wailed, giving Meimi the letter. Meimi read the letter and gasped.

"Uncle messed with the wrong girl!" Meimi shouted. Logan looked at Meimi with anger in his eyes. The anger being directed to the person who kidnapped his mother.

**Sorry it's so short. This is actually the final chapter which leaves me to tell you this: This is the the thing that's going to be in the 2nd part of this story. So, the next story is going to be called Joe's Revenge! This story lead to this one and now I'm going to work on it.**


End file.
